


The Ritual

by Cowboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy/pseuds/Cowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mystery. Every month like clockwork, Erwin Smith receives a stack of papers. And every month he locks himself in his office. Only Levi knows what's REALLY going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual

He doesn’t remember when it started; they’d been doing it for a while now.  
It was routine.  
“Sir, the report.”  
The soldier would hand the stack of papers to the commander, then salute. Erwin would nod, thank the soldier, take the papers, and retreat into his office.   
An ordinary transaction to the unknowing eye.  
But not to Levi.  
The thicker the stack of papers, the longer the office was locked. Sometimes it was hours, but as the seasons rolled on it had become longer. Often, the monthly stack of papers would arrive and Erwin’s door would remain securely closed until the following morning. Sometimes until afternoon.  
It was uncharacteristic of him; the commander never took a moment for himself. He was always working, always busy, always striving for the survival of humankind.   
People must have wondered, but nobody ever asked.  
It was like clockwork - their system.  
The stack of papers arrived, Erwin locked the door, and Levi went to his cupboard.   
He would tuck the brown bag under his arm and cross the drill ground, undisturbed, unquestioned.  
He didn’t knock; he had the key.  
Erwin wouldn’t even look up, his attention consumed by the papers.   
Levi would enter quietly - wordlessly - and assume a seat on the overstuffed divan. And there he’d wait.   
He’d wait as Erwin poured over every paper; sometimes it took hours; they sat in silence.  
Then, Erwin would set down the stack.  
That was the signal. Levi would open the bag and place the bourbon and a pair of shot glasses on the desk.   
Then they would talk. Not about the papers - they never talked about the papers - but about anything else.  
The troops.  
The council.  
Hanji.   
Politics.  
Eren and Mikasa and the others.  
Topics grew more personal as the bourbon disappeared.  
The past.  
The underworld.  
The fear of failure.  
Death.  
And it didn’t matter because they usually didn’t remember the conversations in the morning.  
Usually.  
They would drink until the flask was empty or until one of them couldn’t stay upright. And then they’d collapse somewhere in the stuffy office, blissful unconsciousness claiming them for a few hours before the sun peeked through the dusty green curtains.   
Then they’d curse each other for the headaches and straighten their clothes. Erwin would make coffee. (Levi never drank coffee - except for these times)  
Then, once they were certain they could fool their soldiers into believing they were ever- capable, unwavering pillars of strength and determination, they’d leave.  
It was a good routine; it worked.  
And every month, when Erwin received the casualty report, they would repeat the ritual all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What do you think, plausible? Or is Erwin just the heartless commander everyone thinks he is?


End file.
